A Contest Star
by Runningfur
Summary: Erica, a new trainer sets off on her journey to become top coordinator. She will face many challenges to climb to the top. Will she get there with her team of pokemon? Sorry, I suck at summerys, haha.


** Hi guys! I have decided to write a pokemon fanfiction about a coordinator. So please join Erica on her journey to become top coordinator! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon!**

* * *

><p>A quiet beeping woke Erica up. The morning sun shone into her eyes as she cracked her gray orbs open. She tapped her alarm clock gently and stretched before standing up.<p>

Today was a new day. A very exciting day. A day to start a journey! A smile appearing on her face, she walked over to her dresser. Putting on her pre picked clothing she looked at herself in the mirrior. Erica was wearing a dark red v neck top with buttons down the front. She wore a chestnut cami underneath. White jeans adorned her legs and flowed into her chestnut and red boots. She wore chestnut and red arm bands and a white scarf, a white belt and a dark blue string bag back. As she brushed her light brown hair, her mom came in through the open door.

"Good morning," Her mom said with a smile.

"Morning mom," Erica replied.

"Ready for breakfast? I know you need to leave soon, but I made a special going away breakfast," Mom offered.

"Ill be down in a minute," Erica agreed and her mom left. The brown haired girl grabbed her pass card from her bedside table and ran downstairs.  
>A lovely breakfast was prepared at the table. Bacon and pancakes, her favorite.<p>

"Do you know which pokemon you're choosing?" Mom asked her daughter.

"Not yet, but just imagine it! Anyone of these three," Erica pointed to the pokemon on her card, "could be my future partner. They could be helping me achieve my dream of becoming top coordinator!"

"I know, its very exciting. I know you'll do your very best, no matter who you choose!"

"Its a tuff choice," Erica concluded. For the rest of breakfast, they chatted casually. Mostly about Erica's to be journey.

"You should probably get going," Her mother said as they finished. It was still early in the morning, but very much time to start a journey.

"You're right. Bye mom!" Erica called, running out of the door.

Sun hit her face, blinding her momentarily. A light breeze blew through her home town of Twinleaf. A smile grew on her face, knowing the next time she returned she would be an acomplished coordinator. Excitment bubbling in her chest, she ran down the sidewalks of her small town. Familiar buildings surrounded her, until she reached the edge of town. The route of 201 folded out infront of her. It was a small route, easily walkable. Which is just what she did.  
>"I wonder who I will choose?" Erica murmurred to herself. She took her pass card out of her pocket.<p>

Three pokemon were pictured on the card. One grass, one fire, the last water. Anyone of these pokemon would be her future partner. The partner who would help her become a coordinator.

She arrived soon to Sandgem. It was a quiant little town, but a bit bigger than Twinleaf. Navigating was a slight challenge to Erica, but she soon found her way. The lab wasn't located too far into town.

When she reached the large white building, she took a deep breath. This was it. When she walked out of these doors next, she would have another life to care for. It was exciting, but a bit worrying to her. What if she wasnt a good trainer? What if the pokemon didnt like her? Stopping her train of thought, she opened the doors.

"Hello there. You must be Erica. The new trainer, I am Proffesor Rowan," A man greeted her. He had a strange looking white beard.

"Nice to meet you," Erica replied, dipping her head slightly.

"I hope you're excited to start you're journey," He said.

"I am, also slightly nervous," She admitted.

"Well now, lets get started," Rowan instructed. He walked her over to a table. Three pokemon sat on it, with a few lab assistants around them.  
>"Here are you're choices. Turtwig, the grass type, Chimchar, the fire type, and Piplup the water type. Choose carefully. But they are all good options," Rowan advised.<p>

"Hmm," Erica hummed as she looked at them. The Piplup looked rather uninterested, the Chimchar was bouncing around and the Turtwig saluted her. She giggled lightly. "I choose Turtwig."

"Good choice," Rowan nodded pleased. He handed her a pokeball and she clipped it to her belt. Turtwig hopped into her arms. "Here we have a pokedex, and some spare pokeballs."

An assistant came up, holding a tray with said objects. Erica took them and put them into her backpack. After a few more advice peices, Erica was on her way, after returning Turtwig to his pokeball of course.

Thinking that she should call her mom, Erica found the pokemon center. It was rather nice on the inside. Eagarly, she walked over to the phones.

"Hi mom," Erica greeted as her mother picked up.

"Hi sweetie, I see you made it to Sandgem town," Her mother commented.

"Yes I did, and I got my very first pokemon!" Erica threw her pokeball and her new partner came out.

"Twig!" The green and brown pokemon saluted her. He hopped into her arms.

"Aww a Turtwig, good choice," Her mother said approvingly.

"Hes amazing," Erica complimented her pokemon.

"Twig," Turtwig said blushing.

"Im sorry, Erica, but I have to go," Her mom said.

"Thats okay. Talk to you later. Bye mom!" Erica hung up.

After a quick snack, Erica returned her pokemon to his pokeball and left. She set out to route 202. It was nice, being on a journey.  
>Finding a nice clearing she sat down. The sun shone on her brightly as she leaned against a rock.<p>

"Turtwig, come on out," Erica tossed the pokeball.

"Turtwig," He greeted, hopping onto her lap.

"Hey Turtwig, do you really want to help me become a coordinator?" Erica murmured quietly.

"Twig, Turtwig," He nodded frantically.

"Thanks Turtwig. I know togethor we can become something big," Erica replied with a smile. "What do you say we get going?

"Twig," He replied, climbing onto her head.

"I guess you can stay out of your pokeball," Erica laughed.

"Turtwig!" He cheered.

* * *

><p><strong> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Updates will be pretty frequent, maybe once every two days, for now. Please leave a comment, but now flames, please. Im all for constructive criticism though! Bye now, :).<strong>


End file.
